


【Dylany】Punishment

by SemperFideli



Category: Dylany
Genre: M/M, NYSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Dylany】Punishment

Daniel在失去意識前見到的最後一個畫面，是Dylan望著自己的深沉眼神，冷酷的像冰，卻又像是壓抑著隨時會爆發出的情緒。

 

說是失去意識，也不過是一瞬間的事。

只是Daniel明明記得上一秒自己才剛準備跨過大樓的門檻，身旁Dylan的腳突然朝他伸過來，Daniel就在毫無防備的情況下差點被這麼拌倒，然後又被由後扶住，一記輕脆的彈指聲同時劃過耳際。

眼下前方的視線卻是一片黑暗，他僅能憑著被固定在身後無法動彈的手所碰觸到的光滑表面，以及臀部和雙腳所能感覺到的毛絨感斷定自己是被人用繩索綁在客廳的柱子上了，繩結綁得十分牢固，無論Daniel如何扭動都絲毫紋風不動，而能讓自己置身這種處境的不用推想也只有Dylan辦得到。

Daniel知道Dylan對於自己今天為了搶救目標物件而衝回火場的表現十分憤怒，在送大家回程的路途上Dylan始終不發一語，緊皺眉頭的模樣有點像二人在偵訊室初次見面的時候，只是現在的Dylan並不是在裝模作樣，就算是平時擅於打圓場的Merritt都裝作一副認真表情研究起了窗外夜景，更別提用毫不自然的假睡來應對這種情形的Jack了－－特別是在到達目的地後竟然還瞬間張開眼睛逃下車，Daniel當時還無奈的扯了扯嘴角。

 

看來Dylan是在進門當下利用他失去集中力的瞬間催眠了自己，但並不能解釋對方為何要把自己矇起來綁在這兒，Daniel的思索很快就得到了答案，領子被由後往下扯的力道讓他不得不抬起頭來，即使隔著不透光的矇眼布，Daniel也能想像到此時的Dylan臉上大概會是什麼表情。

「你以為我會在乎那個本來就該被銷毀的檔案嗎？」Dylan低沉的聲音迴蕩在耳邊，那比平常更危險的嗓音幅度讓Daniel的背脊不由得滑過一絲涼意。

即便知道對方在生氣，但Daniel就是不願意讓大夥耗了好幾個月時間的成果就這麼被燒成廢鐵，Dylan說出的話語亦令他感到有些不滿「我想你可以簡單說句謝謝就好。」

室內的溫度彷彿又降了幾度，Daniel先是聽到Dylan發出一陣輕笑，基於他的認知絕對不會是出於正面的那種，然後是一陣窸窣聲，最後是某種東西被扔到地板上然後被踩成碎片的聲音。

很好，看來他們努力的心血仍舊逃不過變廢鐵的命運。

Daniel舉起腳往聲音的來源處試圖踹下，卻只是讓自己的腳踝被Dylan牢牢捉住，腿被抬起的角度令他有些吃痛，Daniel咬著下唇，他從不願意在這男人面前示弱。

Dylan沒有再發出任何聲音，但每個動作的力道仍舊充滿了危險的氛圍。

 

下半身肌膚接觸到冷空氣的寒意讓Daniel微微顫抖，幾次想合併雙膝的舉動卻抵抗不過Dylan的力氣而被刻意架得更開。

男人沾染著黏滑液體的粗糙指節在濕潤的穴口處攪動，當第三根手指併著插入體內時，細碎的低吟聲隨著Daniel緊咬著的齒縫間流洩而出，低垂著的臉緊貼著對方厚實的肩膀，對方身上熟悉的氣味隨著二人逐漸升高的體溫越發明顯，失去視覺而被補強的其餘感官刺激讓Daniel的理智線接近崩潰。

像這樣被Dylan當作玩具般肆意對待還是第一次，Daniel知道這是對方給自己的懲罰，但他仍不覺得自己做錯了什麼，所以他只能固執的試圖忍受這一切，偏偏Dylan總能輕鬆的找出青年的破綻並給予致命的攻擊，很快地Daniel就敗下陣來，在碩大的性器隨著抽氣聲挺進甬道的瞬間，他再也抑制不住的叫了出來。

就像以往一般，身下的每一個插入和抽出都準確的撞擊在體內最敏感的所在，青年顫抖的雙腿緊緊夾住男人架著自己的手臂。

因著雙手動彈不得，Daniel只能憤恨的咬住Dylan的肩膀，當他想要怒罵對方時，那握著自己分身的炙熱掌心總能適時的加重動作，觸電般的刺激感讓Daniel原本想說出口的話都變成了斷斷續續的音節。

隨著最後一下重擊，早一步在對方手上宣洩而出的Daniel只能無力地接受體內那股擴散開來的熱流，臉上的矇眼布早就在先前劇烈的晃動下鬆脫了，他看著緊貼在自己面前的男人從模糊的疊影慢慢地清晰起來。

 

Dylan臉上顯而易見的憂傷令Daniel不禁怔住，那是他從未見到過的樣貌，對方的臉上也不該出現這樣子的表情，為什麼？

面對Daniel眼裡的困惑，Dylan只是嘆氣，然後往前輕輕抵住了他的額頭「我以為我差點要失去你了……答應我，再也不要拿自己的生命去冒險，無論如何。」

 

Daniel聞言後先是眨了眨眼，感覺到雙手恢復了自由後，他抬手擁住身上的男人，看了眼手腕上淺淺的紅色瘀痕，明白到自己在Dylan心上造成的傷可能不止於此，最後青年用一個明確的深吻做為給對方的答覆。

『真是個狡猾的老傢伙。』

雖然總是忍不住要在心裡唸上幾句，不過Daniel知道自己是怎麼也逃不出對方的手掌心了。


End file.
